Hold My Hand
by pUcH
Summary: To prove ones love is always the hardest thing to do because you never know what risk to take when you do it, though sometimes, little exceptions can be made. InuKag


Hold My Hand

To prove ones love is always the hardest thing to do because you never know what risk to take when you do it, though sometimes, little exceptions can be made. InuKag

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

Dedicated to: You.

3333333333

It was a bright day with the blue sky stretching out to the horizon and the clouds forming different beautiful figures above. The sun was smiling brightly and the air danced gracefully.

He was perched on a tree, his golden orbs wide open, his hands behind his head and his legs stretched in full length. He felt the wind gently caress his cheek and tickle the tiny toes of his feet.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" shouted a female voice. His body stiffened at the sound and he peeked bellow "his" tree. He saw Sango standing there, with Miroku at her side.

"What?" he replied, grumpily.

"Miroku and I are going for a walk. Kagome is still in her tent," she said and started to pick her things up.

'_Stupid people, disturbing my rest and for what? A walk of love for both of them! Feh. What do I care?_' he thought inwardly.

He was going to position himself back to relax when he heard Miroku whisper. "This is your chance, my friend. Do it!"

'_Do what?_' Then he blushed. "Miroku you pervert!" Inuyasha was about to jump off the branch to punch him, but Sango slapped him first.

"Don't give him those ideas, you big hentai!" she shouted and then started walking. "Never try anything, Inuyasha. NEVER!!!"

And they were gone.

For a few moments, Inuyasha cherished the silence encircling him but then thought of Kagome and quickly but silently ran to her tent to check on things. As he opened the green fabric that served as the entrance, he saw Kagome's figure that lay immobile on the ground, her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut tight. He crept inside and watched as her chest constantly rose up and then relaxed. She looked so peaceful when asleep, and Inuyasha found himself brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

'_She's so pretty_.' He was in a trance, as if his life meant nothing without the woman in front of him. When he realized this, he stepped away from her sleeping body and sat at the opposite corner of the tent.

'_Why am I always like this around her?' he asked himself and wondered. 'We're enemies by day, shouting at each other but then, she still makes me feel different. Why, why, why?_'

He pondered for an answer.

'_You're in love, idiot,_' a voice in his head said, but he refused to believe it. What if he made the wrong conclusion once again? What if she ended up like Kikiyo? Me loving someone else is a risk because I have too many enemies and she can be put in danger if they knew I loved her. They would take advantage of my weakness...

Yes, love is, and always will be a weakness, not only for demons, but for humans as well.

But, wasn't it said, that by loving you learn to live, and by living you can outstand the circumstances life may give?

'_Hell to poets_,' Inuyasha thought grudgingly. '_Their words never make any sense. Those are all lies! False lies!_'

Kagome stirred in her sleep and Inuyasha quickly stood up to see if there was anything wrong.

'_Nothings wrong, baka, she's sleeping! It's normal for her to change position!_'

Inuyasha continued to stare at her and found himself face to face with the girl that changed his life.

_There never will be anyone like you in the world._

_You are one and only._

_You are mine._

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha crawled nearer to her and touched her cheek.

"I'm here," he said, unconsciously. Then, he laid beside her and watched her, breathe, in and out. He reached her hand and then held it tight in his, her fingers laced in his sharp but gently claws.

"Hold my hand," he whispered. "And I will never leave."

3333333333333

A/N: Short, yes... I dunno what has gotten into me... anyway, still hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think.!.


End file.
